


Demonic (EN)

by lo_ki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dean Winchester in Hell, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_ki/pseuds/lo_ki
Summary: [Suptober Day 03] - [Dean's POV]Dean is in Hell after having sold his soul to save his brother. Down there, he will meet one of the worst Demon: Alastair.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Suptober 2020 (EN)





	Demonic (EN)

“SAM!”

I’ve been screaming my brother’s name since a few minutes now. What the hell was happening? Where was I? It was gloomy and bloody around me. I couldn’t move, feeling an unpleasant tingling sensation all around my body. Screams, evil laughs, cries. Damn, that was awful. I wanted to scream again but I swallowed hard and closed my eyes. Okay, Dean. Don’t panic. Focus. What is the last thing I remember? I sighed. Right. I sold my soul to save Sammy. Of course I did it, my brother’s life is more important than mine. I remembered him discovering the deal I made with the crossroad demon. And obviously, we were trying to find my contract and it turned out that it was Lilith who had it. Demons are such pain in my ass. And this bitch was hard to find. But… We finally managed to trap her somewhere in Indiana right? With… Sammy and Ruby and… And… Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I died, right?! Those hellhounds found me and… Lilith possessed Ruby and I… and Sam was… 

I opened my eyes again and tried to have a regular breath. That wasn’t the time to panic now. I had to clear my mind and think about a solution, a plan B, anything. I blinked and tried to look on my side. Both of my arms were tied up with strong chains. Then I lowered my eyes to look at my feet and that was when I saw it. A huge hook was pulling my skin and it was already ripping off so I could see my ribs. This vision made me sick and I immediately had a gag reflex.

Each little movement was hurting me and I couldn’t stop looking at the hook stretching my skin. But then I felt like a point in my spine and it didn’t take me long to understand that something else was drilling my back too. I let out a painful whine. Where was I…? Ugh, goddamn it Winchester, stop asking this stupid question. You know exactly where you are but you didn’t want to admit it. You knew it from the beginning, because that was your choice when you made this fucking deal. I am in freaking Hell. When I made myself realize that, when I faced this awful reality, I felt a ball of panic in my now bare guts. _I’m in Hell_. Even if I knew my fate at the moment I sold my soul, I had this slight hope that Sam, Bobby and I could find a solution like we always did until now. And even right now, I was deeply hoping my family would bring me back. But I shouldn’t wait for them. I had to take myself out of this bloody mess first. At the corner of my eyes I saw a chain with a point at the tip of it heading toward me. It stabbed my kidney, making me grunt in pain. My body tensed and by doing so the thing in my back and the hook ripped my body even more, changing my grunt into a cry of pain. I felt this metallic taste in my mouth that made me feel dizzy. I coughed a bit, some blood escaping from my mouth and running down my lips. Son of a bitch. I wanted to puke so bad, my guts were twisting and this ball in my throat. My body was cold but my head was burning. I could feel some beads of sweat on my forehead, my eyes were having trouble focusing right now. No. I can’t… die… I have to stay awake. Come on. I have to. I have to find a solution and… I could feel the darkness invading my body and my mind until everything around was a total blank. Even the awful sounds around me disappeared. There was nothing. Nothing but the sound of my heart beating which was resonating in my ears. I was numb, empty and I couldn’t feel a thing anymore… Nothing.

“Does it hurt?”

I opened wide my eyes at the sound of this unknown voice. I gasped a bit, feeling the all my wounds again. I didn’t notice before but I was in a kind of room with lot of… knives and weapons, like a slaughterhouse or something. I raised my eyes. A man was standing in front of me, his arms crossed on his chest and a predatory smile that sent a shiver across my spine. Seeing that I wasn’t responding, the man bent his head.

“Does it hurt, Dean?”

“Who the fuck are you?” I said while making a painful grimace.

The man did this annoying and awful grin again.

“I’m your new friend. Your roommate in Hell.”

“Well, that is the first time I see someone treating a friend like a piece of meat. Maybe you never had a friend before. If you release me, I’ll show you how friends are treating each other you stupid son of a bitch.”

The man chuckled with a high voice that made me shiver again. He shook his head.

“Oh Dean, Dean, Dean… You won’t going anywhere now.”

The man came closer and he let me see his demonic white eyes. I stopped breathing for a second. I already saw white eyed demon. Lilith. The demon saw my surprised expression and grinned again.

“My name is Alastair. And like I said, you and I are going to be very good friends, Dean Winchester.”

“Go fuck yourself.” I said between my teeth.

Alastair clicked his tongue on his teeth several time, shaking his head in disapproval before stabbing me with a machete. I gasped when I felt the cold blade crossing my flesh. The demon came near my ear and whispered with this filthy voice.

“Here the thing… I will play with you and every time you break, I’ll fix you to break you harder and so on and so forth. And I will do this until you beg me to take you as my apprentice. After all… What is restraining myself to do that? We have all the time… We have eternity.”

A single tear rolled down my cheek despite myself, Alastair’s voice resonating in my head. He removed the machete and I could feel all the blood escaping my body as well as my organs. The last thing I saw before everything went black was the demonic eyes of Alastair.

Please, somebody save me.

**Author's Note:**

> It changes a bit from the two first stories but I hope you enjoyed it anyway :)


End file.
